IX Passos Para Uma Vida Tranqüila Por Draco Malfoy
by Misa Black
Summary: Para início de conversa, desde quando Pansy o convencia a fazer coisas estranhas como ir para aquele lugar Qual era o nome mesmo? e beber O que era aquilo? E por que era fluorescente? ?" UA SLASH FIC


**Harry Potter não é meu. **

Antes de mais nada: Essa fic é slash. Macho com Macho. Homossexualismo masculino, saca? Não gosta, não leia. Não quero nem saber de mimimi "ah, mas o Harry casa com a Ginny e o Draco com a Astoria". Fic AU (Universo Alternativo), ou seja, nada de magia para essa fic, ok?

Agradecimento especial a** Lihhellsing** por ter betado essa coisinha (L)

_Fic escrita para o Pinhão Oculto do 6V e a minha Pinhoneira Oculta é a_

**Mah Jeevas**

**IX Passos Para Uma Vida Tranqüila Por Draco Malfoy**

**I – Evitar lugares de moralidade desconfiável**

_Principalmente quando sair com Pansy._

Não fora idéia dele. Que espécie de amiga era aquela? Não tinha mais catorze anos e dúvidas sobre sua sexualidade. Sabia que era homossexual, não precisava ser levado a um local como aquele para se descobrir.

Mas, ao que parecia, Pansy achava o contrário. Quem aquela vadia pensava que era? Ou melhor, quem ela pensava que _ele_ era?

- Só se divirta Draco. – ela bebeu mais um drinque. Em breve, ela seria pega no banheiro transando loucamente com um desconhecido. Ela era mesmo uma vadia, afinal. – Deus sabe que não faz isso com freqüência.

- Transar com desconhecidos em banheiros? Isso não faz o meu feitio, obrigado. – retrucou, enquanto a mulher bebia mais.

- Apenas curta a paisagem. É muito reconfortante ver homens fazendo isso, sabe? Eu me sinto vingada, pelo menos o meu lado feminista. – a garota comentou, enquanto se acertava na cadeira. O show começara.

Ele pensara em debochar dela, mas o show ficara interessante. Um moreno de olhos verdes era o atrativo do palco naquele instante. E, ele precisava admitir, era extremamente excitante. Não só o show, mas a sensação de poder que acompanhava. Afinal, ele pagava para ver o moreno se despir, dançando ao som de uma música qualquer.

- Está gostando? – a garota ao lado perguntou.

Ela não sabia o quanto.

**II – Não flertar com pessoas desconhecidas**

_Principalmente quando não souber a orientação sexual dessa pessoa._

Para início de conversa, desde quando Pansy o convencia a fazer coisas estranhas como ir para _aquele _lugar (Qual era o nome mesmo?) e beber (O que era aquilo? E por que era fluorescente?)? Por que ele não se levantava e ia para casa? E por que estava agindo feito um adolescente cheio de hormônios?

Se alguém lhe contasse isso há _meia hora_, ele riria. Quer dizer, todos sabiam que Draco Malfoy, advogado, jamais sairia com Pansy Parkinson, publicitária, para um lugar como aqueles!

O moreno que retirava a roupa piscou para ele. Enquanto desceu até o chão, roubando-lhe a bebida. Ele pensou em pegar a bebida de volta; porém, ao beber, o dançarino derrubou a bebida pelo corpo e aquilo era mais do que excitante.

- Novo por aqui? – o dançarino perguntou.

Pensou em não responder; quem aquele homem pensava que era?

- E se eu for? Algum problema? – perguntou, desafiando.

- Então eu tenho que te dar... Uma boa impressão. – sua excitação causada pela forma que o dançarino começava a tirar sua sunga, com uma música muito sensual, foi enorme.

- Que horas sai daqui? – soltou se sentindo idiota. Olhou para o lado e percebeu que fora abandonado pela sua _adorável _amiga.

O stripper somente riu e continuou a dançar. Oh, droga. Dera um ataque de necessitado sexual para cima de um hétero?

- E aí, Draquinho? – sentiu as mãos de Pansy, completamente bêbada, em seus ombros. – Está curtindo a vista?

Revirou os olhos e não respondeu. Percebeu o olhar divertido do stripper e se segurou para não insultá-lo. Quem aquele dançarino achava que era?

Puxou Pansy pelo braço. Aquela retardada sempre estragava tudo! Por que era amigo dela mesmo?

**III – Não mandar seus subordinados descobrirem coisas para você que não sejam relativas ao trabalho**

_Principalmente se for do quesito amoroso e/ou sexual._

Massageou as têmporas. Como pudera sair com Pansy em plena terça-feira à noite? Como pudera cometer tamanha gafe de flertar com um hétero (que, para piorar, tirava a roupa por dinheiro!)? O stripper provavelmente estaria contando para a namorada, extremamente ruiva (ele sempre odiara ruivas) e sardenta, sobre o cara tarado que tentara transar com ele. Que decadência!

Discou um número que, por diversas vezes, desejou esquecer. Ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

- O que quer? – ela perguntou com ignorância.

Ele estancou. Não deveria se rebaixar e fazer aquilo. Ele era um Malfoy afinal de contas! O único herdeiro de uma das empresas mais ricas do Reino Unido!

- O nome da casa de shows que fomos ontem. – ele respondeu. O que acontecera com o Draco Malfoy que ele conhecia? Aquele que nunca iria num local como aquele e, se fosse, nunca perguntaria o nome do lugar.

Ele ouviu a gargalhada de Pansy do outro lado da linha. O que tinha de engraçado nessa situação completamente sem sentido?

- Draco, Draco, Draco. – ela comentou. – Não sabia que tinha se interessado por um local, como você definiu, mesmo? Ah, sim! _Local de moralidade desconfiável_.

- O nome. – ele disse inflexível. Alguma parte do Draco que _ele _conhecia ainda funcionava.

- Hogwarts. – ele podia visualizar a garota revirando os olhos. Perguntou-se pela milésima vez por que era amigo dela. Não podia ser porque ela foi a primeira pessoa a apoiar sua sexualidade, ou podia?

Ignorou os comentários maliciosos da mulher. Ela estava se divertindo a beça com toda aquela situação, era óbvio.

Desligou e olhou para o interfone. Ele não faria aquilo que estava pensando, faria?

- Granger. – chamou, impaciente e frio como sempre.

Sim, faria.

- Sim, senhor? – a eficiente assistente apareceu rapidamente.

- Quero que pesquise tudo sobre uma determinada... Empresa.

Granger esperou ele continuar, como sempre. Ela nunca perguntava, ela fazia sem ajuda de ninguém, nem mesmo dele. E isso incomodava Draco. Muito.

- Hogwarts. – disse com seriedade.

A assistente corou violentamente e Draco cogitou a hipótese de que a Santa Granger conhecesse o local.

Arqueou a sobrancelha e esperou a assistente se recompor. Não era do feitio dela ficar tão constrangida e não era do feitio dele se interessar por um local daqueles. Os dois estavam numa realidade paralela, decidiu.

**IV – Se em algum momento for pego fazendo algo errado, negue tudo**

_Principalmente se for algo que não faria geralmente._

Estava alerta. Tão alerta que ele se lembrava de uma certa substância ilícita que um amigo de faculdade lhe oferecera. O corpo tenso, o suor colando seu cabelo à pele. Céus! Estava prestes a ter um ataque do coração ali mesmo!

Subiu a lapela do sobretudo. Ninguém poderia reconhecê-lo. Ninguém. Atravessou a rua, parando em frente àquele lugar. Não era um lugar digno dele. Não mesmo. Porém, a visão daquele homem retirando a roupa e dançando para ele era excitante. Muito excitante.

O local estava relativamente vazio. As poucas pessoas eram somente vultos. Mas não importava. Nada importaria se o _seu _(e ele nem sabia o motivo do pronome possessivo) moreno dançasse para ele e só para ele.

O show começara e dessa vez, o stripper dançava sibilando seu nome: _Dra-co, Dra-co_... Cada sílaba, um arrepio.

Ele desceu do palco privativo, retirando as peças para Draco. Inclinou-se na direção do loiro e lhe mordiscou os lábios. Os olhos dele devoravam o corpo.

Sentiu as mãos dele percorrerem sua calça, abrindo-a. Os dedos muito mais frios do que a sua temperatura naquele momento.

Num instante, sentia as mãos do "Sr. Mãos Ágeis" (como o nomeou, revirando os olhos de prazer) e, no outro, a boca dele o estimulava. E ele cogitou chamá-lo de Sr. Boca Enlouquecedora.

Sentiu o clímax vindo. Viu o stripper sorrir e estimular ainda mais. Maldade. Uma maldade deliciosa.

Uma sensação de frio surgiu em sua nuca, em seguida uma gargalhada feminina maléfica.

- Pansy... – soltou com raiva. Por que era sempre ela? Não podia ser alguém mais discreto? Ou melhor, ninguém?

-Estava sonhando com o quê, Draco? Ou melhor, com quem? – a morena gargalhou.

Além de ser pego dormindo no escritório, estava, provavelmente, gemendo enquanto dorme. Precisava de férias urgentes.

Não teve tempo de estrangular Pansy, já que Granger entrou no escritório com muitas páginas impressas nas mãos.

- Senhor Malfoy, resumi tudo o que se tem sobre... hm... _aquele _ lugar. – Para sua sorte, sua secretária não era fofoqueira.

Mas Pansy era.

- O que tem aí, Hermione? – Pansy às vezes era íntima _demais_.

Granger simplesmente ignorou a pergunta e entregou-lhe a pasta preta, com todas as informações que necessitava.

- Pansy... – disse ríspido, apontando para a porta.

A morena jogou os cabelos para trás dramaticamente e saiu da sala comentando alguma coisa sobre ele já ter sido mais bem-educado e que ela iria querer detalhes depois.

Revirou os olhos. E se voltou para a pasta que sua secretária lhe entregara. Nunca mais faria nada disso. Nunca mais.

**V – Nunca mais siga pessoas pelas ruas**

_E dessa vez não tem nenhum principalmente. _

Estacionou o carro na frente da – como colocaria de maneira delicada? – boate. Não cometeria o erro de entrar lá. Conhecia Pansy o suficiente para saber que ela estaria lá, esperando para pega-lo no flagra.

Ficou esperando até ver a boate fechando. Constatou no relógio que eram 4 horas da manhã. Viu os empregados da boate saindo e sacou um binóculo, comprado naquele mesmo dia, procurando o _Sr. Boca Possivelmente Enlouquecedora_. Ao encontrá-lo, ligou seu carro e esperou ele sair com o dele.

O carro rodava devagar, o motor pedia velocidade, mas tinha que ser discreto... Não! Tinha que tomar vergonha na cara e deixar de seguir um stripper pelas ruas de Londres! E se o Sr. Moreno descobrisse e chamasse a polícia?

Tomando vergonha na cara, como ele definiria, Draco voltou para casa. Dormir um pouco faria bem para seu corpo e mente. Uma ducha antes de deitar e ele estaria com a mente renovada.

Dormiu e sonhou, de novo, com aquele maldito stripper e seus passos sensuais. A voz grossa, os lábios finos e os olhos extremamente verdes. Ele amava a cor verde.

Acordou e decidiu não trabalhar. Tinha uma pasta inteira sobre os impostos de Hogwarts, os funcionários (com fotos. Granger era uma super secretária, precisava admitir). Parou no nome do moreno atormentador.

- Harry Potter. – repetiu o nome, enquanto digitava um e-mail para sua secretária.

**VI – Nunca, jamais, vá à terapia.**

_Principalmente se for uma terapeuta/vidente_

Respirou uma, duas e três vezes. O que Pansy pensava que estava fazendo, _de novo? _Que espécie de intervenção era aquela? Quem ela achava que era? Algum exemplo?

Olhou ao redor e aquela sala de espera era irritante. A recepcionista lendo revistas de fofoca, a sala inteiramente branca, com quadros muito "inovadores", que pareciam mais tintas jogadas na tela, os bancos desconfortáveis... Tudo ali só aumentava o seu mau-humor.

- Calma Draquinho. A Srta. Trelawney é uma especialista. – Pansy lembrou, sorrindo. Odiava quando Pansy sorria. Principalmente quando ela aprontava uma dessas.

Controlou-se para não mandá-la para o Inferno. Ela teria o que merecia em breve.

A porta do consultório foi aberta com violência; a Dra. Trelawney era uma mulher magra e _hippie _demais, com uma aparência de vidente. Será que Pansy tinha confundido o endereço e eles estavam numa casa esotérica?

- Draco Malfoy. – ela chamou, olhando para ele. Revirou os olhos mais uma vez, enquanto era arrastado por sua _querida _amiga.

Em sua cabeça, só uma palavra: merda.

- Então, Sr. Malfoy, segundo a sua amiga, você possui uma excitação por danças sensuais. – a "médica" começou.

- O quê? – ele soltou confuso.

- Bem, segundo sua amiga, você anda freqüentando casas de _striptease_ e _lapdance_. – ela deu um sorriso que talvez fosse de simpatia. – Tudo bem, todos nós temos nossos desejos sexuais. Eu por exemplo adoro fazer sexo em banheiras.

Ele reprimiu o vômito. Aquele era o tipo de informação que qualquer um consideraria excessiva.

- Pansy se trata da ninfomania há certo tempo e com resultados louváveis. – Isso não era contra a ética médica? E Pansy era ninfomaníaca? Isso era esclarecedor. – A questão é que podemos tratar. Se você realmente quiser.

Se a vidente/médica falou mais alguma coisa, ele não ouviu. Saiu da sala, puxando a louca que o levara até _aquele _lugar.

Dessa vez, Parkinson pagaria caro.

**VII – Não volte a locais de moralidade duvidosa**

_Pois você sabe que Pansy estará lá._

Naquela noite, voltou à casa de shows. Não estava nem aí para o que fosse pensar dele. Ele era Draco Malfoy, afinal de contas! Ele podia qualquer coisa, inclusive transar com strippers se ele assim desejasse, certo?

O show começara e ele sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem violentamente. Não sabia como era divertido um show desses. Mas – espere! – aquele não era o _seu_ moreno.

- Oi, Draco. – ouviu a voz de Pansy atrás de si.

- Pansy... – disse, cansado. Não ia questioná-la. Não dessa vez.

A mulher riu e lhe entregou um daqueles já conhecidos drinques fluorescentes.

- Veio atrás do show? – ela perguntou, entre uma golada e outra.

- E se eu estiver? – retrucou, revirando os olhos.

Ela bateu palmas, divertida. O sorriso estava torto e Draco teve certeza de que ela estava bêbada.

- Resposta certa. Resolvi te dar um presente, Draquinho. – ela lhe puxou para um dos privativos. – Espero que se divirta.

Antes que ele pudesse questionar, viu seu moreno começando o Show. Talvez, só talvez, Pansy era uma boa amiga.

**VIII – Não transe com desconhecidos**

_Principalmente se for em locais impróprios_

E o moreno arrancava as peças num privativo. Chegava a ser desumano o jeito que ele retirava a roupa. Peça por peça.

- Então, qual é o seu nome? – ele perguntou, sentando-se em seu colo com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

- Draco Malfoy. E o seu? – perguntou mesmo que já soubesse tudo da vida do Potter.

- Harry. Harry Potter. – e o stripper tirou mais uma peça.

Num momento, ele assistia a dança do tal Potter, no outro eles se beijavam vorazmente. E, espere um momento, por que ele estava beijando um desconhecido?

- Continue. – disse, apontando para o palco do privativo em que estavam.

O stripper sorriu e continuou seu serviço.

- Só para constar, eu saio às duas hoje. – e recolheu o dinheiro que Draco jogou.

E ali estavam os dois, transando no banheiro. Por que tudo o que ele dizia ser _errado_ estava acontecendo com ele nessa semana? Um carma ruim ou o quê?

Mas, precisava admitir, os gemidos sufocados e a sensação de perigo eram excitantes.

Acordou numa cama que não era a dele. Olhou para o lado e viu o tal do Potter dormindo. Estava atrasado para o trabalho, mas não se importava. Afinal, ele já tinha feito tantas coisas erradas ultimamente.

Harry acordou e sorriu tímido.

- Bom dia. – ele disse, enquanto o moreno se levantava. Ele era bonito, de um jeito que ele não percebera antes.

**IX – Faça tudo o que essa lista diz para não fazer**

_Principalmente se quiser ter uma vida amorosa feliz como a de Draco Malfoy_

FIM


End file.
